This Kiss
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: A one shot song fic for LegitElizabethWWEFan to the song This Kiss by Faith Hill.


This one shot is for** LegitElizabethWWEFan **I hope you like it. Also the song used is This Kiss by Faith Hill and the lyrics are in bold and in italics.

* * *

PJ Lloyd sat in catering doing nothing more than watching the Cuban native he couldn't help but watch. He was hypnotized under her spell. He couldn't help but watch as her long light blonde hair swished side to side as she walked. How her bright purple eyes sparkled in the dimmest of light.

"Talk to her man." PJ shook his head looking up at the one that called himself the one man band.

"I can't Heath. I've been hurt before." PJ got up walking out Heath following behind him.

"Things wont be the same Paul. You gotta try. You wont fall in love again if you don't put your heart on the line."

"Man when did you become so one with your feelings?"

"Amazing what can happen when you get married and a have baby girl."

"Yea don't let to many people know about that Heath they wont call you the one man band anymore."

"Shut up Paul. Don't mock me. Talk to her see how things go. You don't have to marry her to talk to her."

"That's the problem." PJ muttered walking away from his friend needing to be alone.

Elizabeth "Ellie" Carmichael walked into catering seeing Paul Lloyd sitting alone off in his thoughts. She wanted to talk to him. But things hadn't gone soothly last time. They wanted different things. She sighed walking to the table with Eve, Layla and Natalya.

"Don't let him get to you Ellie. He'll come around." Ellie sighed looking over at him again only to see his backside as he retreated away with Heath.

"It's not that easy girls. I can't go along with something I don't want. If it's not meant to be it wont be. That's all there is to it." She told them turning to look at what little was on her plate.

"That's not it Ellie." Nattie tried.

"Yes it is." Ellie said cutting her off getting up walking to the divas locker room. Her thoughts on the man she loved. The dark haired Cape Town werewolf Paul Lloyd.

_**I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky**_

_**It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss**_

_**It's that pivotal moment  
It's impossible  
This kiss, this kiss(Unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss**_

PJ stood on the turn buckle raising his newly won Tag title with TJ in the air a smile on his lips. There was only one person he wanted to share this win with. He got backstage sling the title over his shoulder.

"Nice match man." TJ told him with a pat on the back.

"You too man. AirStrike is here to take over." PJ smirked. TJ shook his head with a chuckle walking off to find his girlfriend Nattie. PJ walked around backstage looking for the one person he needed.

Ellie sat lacing her boots up a faint smile crossing her lips as PJ had hit his 450 splash for the win crowning him and TJ the tag champs. It was an important moment for PJ. Therefore it was important to her. She headed out to congratulate him only to be stopped.

"Ellie wait." She turned around to look into the brown eyes of Matt.

"What Matt?" She asked getting annoyed. She never had anything against the man in fact he was her best friend. She just didn't have time for him right now.

"Good luck out there tonight. I know you'll win gold." Matt hugged and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Matt." She smiled as Matt walked off. She saw the pain in the brown eyes she loved the most.

PJ had stopped coming around the corner seeing Matt and Ellie together. Jealousy hit him in the pit of his stomach. He balled his fists up only to slumped forward slightly seeing Matt kiss her and walk off. Pain shot through him seeing the smile on her face. He turned and walked off.

Ellie wanted to go after him but she had to get to gorilla to face Layla for the Divas championship. The match that had her nervous for the past week. She got to gorilla willing the thoughts of PJ out of mind.

_**Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse**_

_**Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours**_

_**It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss**_

_**It's that pivotal moment  
It's unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
This kiss, this kiss**_

Having enough of his thoughts PJ took off to gorilla. He was going to get her back. He knew what he had to do and it was what he wanted. He ran to gorilla seeing Ellie get the pin for the win crowning herself the new Divas Champ. PJ smiled leaning against the wall for her to come through.

Ellie countered Layla rolling her up for the pin get the 3 count. She hugged the divas title then got on the ropes holding the title over her head. She slid outta the ring feeling on cloud nine. She got to the back seeing PJ. She couldn't hold back. She ran jumping on him crashing her lips to his.

PJ was caught off guard. He smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around her kissing her back.

_**You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying**_

_**It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss**_

_**It's that pivotal moment  
It's subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss (It's criminal)  
This kiss, this kiss**_

"I'm sorry." PJ whispered against her lips.

"Don't be PJ. We'll figure things out along the way. Just kiss me." She whispered against his lips. PJ smirked capturing her lips with his.

"Let's take this back to the hotel." PJ got out moving from her lips to her neck kissing his way to her collarbone. Ellie closed her eyes clinging onto PJ.

"I'll meet you in catering." Ellie told PJ moving away from the touch she craved. PJ kissed her walking off to shower and change.

Ellie watched as PJ walked off. She picked her title up off the crate and walked to the divas locker room to shower and change. She got to catering before PJ did. She found a spot sitting down the smile never leaving her face.

PJ walked to catering thinking things through. He was sure this was what he wanted more then anything else. His smile grew just seeing her there looking happy.

"I will." PJ said walking up to her. She shot him a look of confusion "Our fight about marriage. I will marry you. I want to marry you Ellie." He pulled a 2 ct oval shaped ring out of his pocket slipping it on her finger kissing her. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too Paul." He laced his fingers through hers headed out to celebrate many things. He pulled her into him not wanting her out of his arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple. They were both happy they were where they belonged in each others life's forever.


End file.
